1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an incoming-call management method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an incoming-call management method of a mobile telecommunication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile telecommunication devices are very popular. Moreover, the mobile telecommunication device integrated with the PDA (personal digital assistant), digital camera or media player is a more powerful and popular consumer electronics device.
Although the mobile telecommunication device makes our life convenient, the device sometimes bothers our life. For example, an incoming-call may bother the user of the mobile telecommunication device when the user is watching a movie or holding a meeting. There are many methods available to solve this kind of problem; such as the service of leaving messages offered by the telecom companies. However, these methods can't express whether the incoming-call is urgent and at the same time inform the caller about information rapidly and efficiently without bothering the user. Therefore, we need an incoming-call management method to help users to solve the problem.